


Early morning

by hybridbun



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Theyre sleepy babs, bless them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridbun/pseuds/hybridbun
Summary: Lanyon and Jekyll feat morning hugs bc im tired and gay its 1 am





	Early morning

Sunlight streamed through the window, showering the small room in the golden light of early morning. It was a Sunday, 6AM. Or was it 7? Lanyon had pondered the time for a brief moment, gingerly nuzzling into the others’ stomach. Jekyll didn’t seem to mind however, snoring softly with his nose buried into the older mans' hair. Their position seemed comfortable enough, Roberts’ head pressed against Henry's stomach, arms coiled around his waist. Meanwhile Henry was curled around the other, his gentle breathing ghosting against Lanyon's forehead. 

It seemed a miracle that Lanyon was awake before Jekyll, the younger scientist barely slept. But in the comfort of his significant other, he rested without interruption. Robert had briefly worried about the open curtains, any curious on goer could spot them and they'd be put behind bars for simply laying in bed with another man. Alas, they stayed open, even Henry had agreed that they couldn't stay in the dark for their entire lives, and the sight in the earliest hours was entirely worth it, in Lanyon’s mind.

The golden glimmer of the rising sun seemed to make his beloved Henry Jekyll glow, it made his warm red eyes look an almost soft amber, and it made his hair a shimmering halo of dark curls. The sight was beautiful in Lanyon's mind, even if Jekyll argued against it. He savoured those moments, even if he was spending one of them with his face shoved in the other's shirt. At this point Robert had gave up the idea of trying to go back to sleep entirely, instead cautiously untangling himself from the younger man.

He sat up gently, looking down at Jekyll with pure fondness. The other shuffled in his sleep, grumbling faintly as his human pillow was softly removed. Robert felt a smile tug at his features, entangling slender fingers in dark brown strands. He brushed a few stray curls behind Henry's ear, taking note of the length.   
Henry woke slowly, red eyes shifting to gift Lanyon with a dazed look. 

“Robert? What are you-“ 

His sentence faltered as Robert toyed with his hair, sending pleasing shudders down his spine with every stroke and soft tug. The older man chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Henry's cheek. 

“Henry, my darling, dearest Henry,” he began, continuing the luxurious treatment to soft curls , “you really must get your hair cut, at this rate it will be past your shoulders.” 

The over-exaggeration was obvious, as his hair had barely reached the base of his neck. But alas, his forelock flopped over his right eye, just ghosting the bottom of his chin. Maybe he should visit a barber at some point. 

A tap to his temple brought him back to his senses. 

“Henry you're spacing out.” Robert stated, “Honestly, I wonder what goes on in that brilliant mind of yours.” 

Jekyll snorted, grinning as Robert laid back down next to him. “I was simply lost in thought, love, I get my best ideas early.” 

“And what is your brilliant idea this week?” 

Henry shuffled closer to Robert, resting an arm against the other's side. “What if I just cut my hair myself? Even better, get one of the lodgers to do it. I don't doubt they'd do a bad job at making me look at least somewhat presentable.” 

Robert scrunched his nose in distaste at the idea.

“Henry no.” 

“Henry yes.” 

The older of the two rolled his eyes, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Henry hummed his approval, and placed a quick peck upon Robert's lips.

Robert felt an affectionate grin toy with his features and with that he began to press strong kisses to every part of Henry's face that was in reach. The latter feebly attempted to push the other away as his laugh filled the room. 

“Good god Robert, have mercy!” Henry protested through giggles, Robert leaning over him as he continued his affectionate assault. 

This only made the younger laugh more, catching Robert's face in his hands and pushing their lips together in a quick, yet passion-filled kiss. 

Mornings like this were Robert Lanyon's favourite. No matter how early, as long as he was laid by his favourite person, he felt contentment settle in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this sucks but im not dead


End file.
